Impossible
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara is more than the impossible woman. She knows where she is heading. But the Doctor doesn't. He left her with a lie she knew was a lie. So this is the story of the impossible…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara is more than the impossible girl. She knows where she is heading. But the Doctor doesn't. He left her with a lie she knew was a lie. So this is the story of the impossible…

* * *

 **Preface**

I am the Impossible Girl or Impossible Woman as the Ood sing. I was born to save the Doctor but also save his companions. I see lives flashing in front of me. Millions and Billions of lives split throughout time. Impossible you may say but it is far from impossible for the Impossible Woman…

* * *

 **Prologue**

Clara looked at the 12th Doctor. And knew about his lie. But it was time for this to happen. She had to move with time. But she knew she would always be with him. Clara watched as the Doctor climbed into his TARDIS.

"Run, run you clever boy and remember", Clara whispers as the TARDIS goes with a smile

She turned around and walked away placing a hand on her stomach. She was 3 months pregnant with the Doctor's children. He didn't know. He had been grieving and Clara comforted him. This was meant to happen but the Doctor would always be River Song's. Starting from the time a Demons Run.

 _Memory_

 _Clara ran she knew she had to warn them. She joined the Silence to get her to the Doctor and to River Song. She knew what she must do. This had to be perfect. She had given Amy the prayer leaf to give her, her daughters name._

 _She told Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Rory to fight that it was a trap. They didn't believe her at first. But soon after the TARDIS was blocked off they did. Clara grabbed a gun she begin moving throughout the battle in front of the Doctor's friends. Till she was shot protecting Rory from the Headless Monk. She gasps and crawls over and grabs her gun and shots another Headless Monk. As the last Headless Monk went down she leaned on the stairs._

 _Her part was complete. This life was about to end. She tells Vastra to get the Doctor. She sighs when she sees him whole and well. Just upset. But she knew he would live and find out who his wife really was._

" _Hey, Hello", the 11_ _th_ _Doctor says_

" _Doctor", Clara/Lorna says softly smiling weakly_

" _You helped my friends", the 11_ _th_ _Doctor says, "Thank you"_

" _I met you", Clara/Lorna says knowing she would have to give some kind of backstory to when, "In the Gamma Forests. You don't remember me"_

 _Clara/Lorna knew he wouldn't remember somethings where meant to stay that way. As it was for everyone but her._

" _Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone", the 11_ _th_ _Doctor says_

 _Clara/Lorna lets a tear escape for her Doctor. He was in pain. It was etched upon his face._

" _We ran, you and me", the 11_ _th_ _Doctor says, "Didn't we run, Lorna?"_

 _Clara smiles softly and closes her eyes as she takes her final breath she whispers so soft that the Doctor and Vastra couldn't hear._

" _Run, run you clever people and remember", Clara says drifts off_

 _End Memory_

Clara smiles they still didn't know. But times where coming that they would. The months pass and her stomach grows she recounts the memories to her babies. She couldn't do all of them. But some. She avoided everyone even her Dad for this form.

Then one night a space ship crashes in her backyard. And a blonde woman struggles out glowing. Another woman was helping her out of the space ship. Clara smiles softly at the other woman. The other woman had brown hair and looked really familiar.

Clara watches at the brown haired woman holds the blonde who she knew was Jenny the Doctor's Daughter. Contrey to what the Doctor believed Jenny did have a mother. It was her. She was on the planet and she had given Jenny life. Clara drinks her herbal tea as the brown haired woman holds Jenny through her regeneration. The energy was powerful and she saw the woman starting to go. Their eyes meet and they smile softly. Clara watches as the woman whispers something in Jenny's ear and then dies. Clara puts down her tea and moves outside now that it was safe. She goes and looks at Jenny's know appearance she had long black hair and her eyes snapped open and they were bright blue.

"Let's get you inside Jenny", Clara says, "I will need some help as you can see"

"You look different", Jenny mummers struggling to get up.

"That is a long story Jenny. And one of them I need to tell you. The parts you need to know. Jenny I was your father's companion", Clara says

"Can you take me to him?" Jenny asks as they start walking inside

"We went our separate ways months ago. But don't worry you will cross paths with him again", Clara says settling her on the couch

"What do I look like?" Jenny asks

Clara smiles and gets a mirror and hands it to Jenny.

"I like it. What is my accent?" Jenny asks

"It is a British accent", Clara says

Jenny marvels at her changes.

"You look beautiful daughter", Clara says

"Your my Mum?" Jenny asks shocked

"It is a long story Jenny. Here is some of it", Clara says beginning with some basics

An hour goes by and a knock comes on the door. Clara gets up and opens it to find a familiar face Captain Jack Harkness.

"Captain Jack Harkness hear about the spaceship in my backyard?" Clara asks with a smile

"Do I know you?" Jack asks

Clara smiles, "Can't tell you. Come in. Don't worry it was only the Doctor's daughter Jenny"

"The Doctor has a daughter?" Jack asks shocked

"Yes. Come in I will explain somethings", Clara says opening the door widely

Clara tells Jack she was scattered across time to save. So it was possible he meet one of her echoes. Clara knew he did. But he doesn't need to know that.

Jenny and Jack hit it off. Clara watches their relationship grow in the final months of her pregnancy. She knew they were meant to be not that the Doctor would like it. But they were destined for each other. Clara could see their lines forever crossed and tied together. Clara was happy another thing done.

Clara walks the next day to a funeral home.

"How can I help you ma'am?" a man asks

"I need to organize my headstone", Clara says

"Your dying?" the man asks

"Yes. Won't be long now. I want these patterns surrounding the headstone. They must be perfectly placed", Clara says handing him words written in Gallifreyan

"This is a first. Very unique. I heard rumors of this being used throughout the years. But never have I seen it. What is it?" the man asks

Clara smiles, "It is a message for a very important person. Now I will pay now"

The man takes the money. And promises Clara it will be done in a week. Clara came that next week and inspected it. And smiles it was perfect. Clara gives the man more money for his trouble and to hold it. Another thing was ticked off her list.

Clara does the last thing on her list to do in this physical form. She finds the TARDIS in London. The Doctor was at UNIT talking to Kate. Clara snaps her fingers and the door opens admitting a hum of welcome.

"Thank you Idris. So the room ready?" Clara asks making her way into the TARDIS

The TARDIS/Idris hums saying yes.

"Thank you my friend", Clara says as she puts her precious chest on the Gallifreyan table. Idris was waiting

"Your welcome Impossible Woman. I will get him to your children at the prober time", Idris says

"Thank you. Don't lead him astray. Ok maybe a little. I will let you know", Clara says smiling

"He is unhappy without you", Idris says as Clara turns to leave

"You know he belongs to your child. I am just the protector", Clara says

"I will admit you into me when you die. So you have somewhere to watch over them", Idris says

"Thanks. Goodbye for now Idris. Give the Doctor an adventure. Something that he will love un-solving", Clara says  
Idris laughs, "Always"

"Then my dear Idris see you soon", Clara says as she exits the TARDIS

Now Clara could have her babies. So on the hot Summers night she goes into labour. Jack and Jenny were by her side as she goes through it. She tells them things they must know to do after their birth.

"You are to look after them. I will not be able to do so physically", Clara says

"Why?" Jack asks

"I am going to die Jack. Everything is set in stone. This is a fixed point in time", Clara says

"I still don't get how you can see those", Jack says

"Me either Mum. I can't do that yet!" Jenny says

Clara smiles, "One day you will be able to read the timelines and see the fixed points in time. And one day you will find that you, your brothers and sisters and Jack will be with the Doctor"

Clara stops as she pushes the first baby out.

"I bless thee Selena the Doctor's Daughter. May time be your friend", Clara says holding her once to giving her to Jenny after a kiss

Clara goes and pushes out the next baby Jack hands the baby boy to her.

"I bless thee Edward the Doctor's Son. May time be your friend", Clara says kissing his forehead sealing the blessing

Handing Edward to Jenny. Clara pushes again. 3 minutes later a baby boy comes out.

"I bless thee Charles the Doctor's Son. May time be your friend", Clara says kissing Charles's head

She knew she only had two more babies to push out. Then she was to go. With a grunt she pushes again. Jack holds out a little girl to Clara and Clara takes her.

"I name thee Evelynn the Doctor's Daughter. May time be your friend", Clara says kissing Evelynn's head, "Jenny take her I have one last baby to push out"

Jenny takes her sister in her arms. Clara uses the strength in her body to push the finally baby free. A baby girl.

"I name thee Indigo the Doctor's Daughter", Clara says softly kissing Indigo's head

What Jack and Jenny didn't know that the blessings where important to protect her babies. And she was planting thoughts in their head to be unlocked on their 18th birthday.

"Now look after them. Make sure they don't end up in the hands of the Doctor's Enemies", Clara says feeling herself fading

"What do you know Clara?" Jack asks

Clara smiles, "Spoilers"

"I have heard that before", Jack says

Clara smiles.

"Live life. No matter how long it will be", Clara says staring to close her eyes

"I love you Mum. I promise to look after my brothers and sisters", Jenny says

"I promise to look after everyone", Jack says, "With my life"

Clara smiles, "Run, run you clever people and remember"

Clara slips out of her physical body. She feels herself going out of her body. There was a light but Clara shakes her head. Smiling at her mother, and Danny who were looking at her with understanding. The light disappears and Clara had made her chose…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
